1961-62 ECAC season
This is the 1961-62 ECAC season. This was the conference's first season. The conference was a loose coalition of 28 essentially independent teams that were used to determine the eastern representatives in the NCAA tournament. The teams played anywhere from 7 to 25 games. Standings Team GP W L T Pct GF GA Colby Mules 19 17 1 1 .921 124 30 Harvard Crimson 20 18 2 0 .900 103 30 Clarkson Golden Knights 15 13 1 1 .900 97 28 Williams Ephs 20 16 3 1 .825 159 64 Army Black Knights 19 14 4 1 .763 81 40 Colgate Raiders 24 18 6 0 .750 140 57 Rensselaer Engineers 16 12 4 0 .750 99 56 Cornell Big Red 16 11 5 0 .688 68 45 MIT Engineers 15 10 5 0 .667 70 49 St. Lawrence Saints 15 9 5 1 .633 83 47 New Hampshire Wildcats 17 10 7 0 .588 100 63 Boston College Eagles 25 13 11 0 .540 84 75 Merrimack Warriors 13 7 6 0 .539 71 52 Providence Friars 17 8 7 2 .529 74 65 Middlebury Panthers 17 8 8 1 .500 83 81 Bowdoin Polar Bears 21 10 11 0 .476 89 73 Massachusetts Minutemen 18 8 10 0 .444 84 94 Norwich Cadets 20 8 11 1 .425 105 103 Princeton Tigers 21 8 12 1 .405 60 88 Dartmouth Big Green 20 8 10 0 .400 101 122 Yale Bulldogs 21 7 14 0 .333 78 87 Boston University Terriers 24 7 16 1 .313 71 119 Northeastern Huskies 23 7 16 0 .304 83 136 Brown Bears 24 7 17 0 .292 82 122 Connecticut Huskies 12 2 8 2 .250 30 86 American International Yellow Jackets 19 4 15 0 .211 78 160 Hamilton Continentals 15 1 13 1 .100 24 72 Amherst Lord Jeffs 15 1 14 0 .067 20 143 Conference Tournament The 1962 ECAC Tournament was the first regional hockey tournament held in the east. The single-elimination tournament was held in order to determine the two eastern participants in the 1962 NCAA Tournament. The participants were: * Army * Boston College * Clarkson * Colby * Harvard * Providence * Rensselaer * St. Lawrence This was not the top eight teams in the conference, in fact Providence finished with the 14th best winning percentage Colby had previously attained the best record among teams in the east, in the ECAC's first season. The quarterfinal round were held at home rinks on March 6, 1962. In each case, the home team won and advanced to the semifinals at Boston Arena. The advancing quarterfinalists were: * Clarkson (defeated Providence 6-3) * Colby (defeated Rensselaer 7-6) * Harvard (defeated Army 2-1 in overtime) * St. Lawrence (defeated Boston College 9-4) On March 9, 1962, the semifinal round was played. The winners were guaranteed to advance to the NCAA Tournament in Utica, New York. * St. Lawrence defeated Harvard 6-5 * Clarkson defeated Colby 4-1 The final round took place the next day, March 10. * Harvard defeated Colby 2-0 to take third place * St. Lawrence defeated Clarkson 5-2 to win the first ECAC Championship. Category:1962 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons Category:ECAC Hockey